


Citadel

by RichardJohnson



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Iconian, Organians, Prophets, Sphere builders, Talosian, Thasians, Tholians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardJohnson/pseuds/RichardJohnson
Summary: Elder races of Star trek band together, Saangral scale weapons from a neighbouring galaxy appear and threaten all higher beings. The Alpha quadrant elder races fall back to a single station(In progress)





	Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> Thasians, Sphere builders, Organians, Prophets, Talosian, Iconian, Tholians
> 
> Comments and critique welcome

Another Sangraal class weapon had appeared in the delta quadrant, detonating and wiping out higher beings throughout the galaxy. The radiation haze easily spreading throughout the 2d span of the galactic disc. The 3 dyson spheres generated spatial disturbances and the station within their orbit moulded it into a field shielding the occupants. The Thasians, Sphere builders, Organians and Prophets had barely reached safety in time. The Tholians were struggling with the environmental technologies. The Iconians had uprooted and reprogrammed the portals of the Tkon empire, placing them onboard the station. The Talosians were working on communications, sending a safe haven message to all known colonies. The Sangraal weapons 2d radiation was drawn to psychic energy so the death toll of the psychic populations across the species was high.  
The alpha quadrant higher races hadn't had this much trouble since the Nacene migration thousands of years ago. Times seemed dire, they were already hiding from long range Borg detection and the Founders, descendents of the first humanoids altered by living in dark space. Now such galactic death had them relying on each other. Something that had not happened since they're K1 days. Another wave of death lapped against the shields.  
"Insanity" said Hegin, a Talosian.  
"Could it be a prelude to an invasion?" asked a Tholian.  
"As if we hadn't enough trouble with the Borg" said a Iconian.

"The Borg are no where near this level of technology but it is likely a prelude" said Jovus, an Organian.  
A Thasian and a Sphere builder manifested into control room 8 as all eyes turned to their conversation.  
"The shields hold but resources are stretched thin" said the Sphere builder.  
"We really should begin recovery operations of more elder technology. We need to enmass enough for a probable war" said the Thasian.  
"Who'd have thought us scouring the galaxy like those beneath us" said the Sphere builder.  
"A necessity of the age."  
"We were surprised by your invitation" said the Sphere builder.  
"We each needed the other and we're indebted to your people even if you were invaders at one time" said the Thasian.  
"What news?" said the Iconian.  
"Another device, launched like a missile from the neighbouring galaxy. It detonated in the delta quadrant and we'll feel its affects within days" said the Thrasian.  
"Transwarp speed?" asked the Tholian.  
The Thrasian nodded in his floating ethereal form. The Sphere builder departed, returning to the sheltered pocket dimension of their own cosmos suspended within the Tkon portal network.  
"A prelude to war, but with whom?" said Hegin.  
"Unknown. But they want us dead or out of the way before they invade" said the Thrasian.  
"Resources for retaliation?" askes the Iconian.  
"Retaliation?" laughed a Prophet "Resources? We have none to spare."

"To think us reduced to hiding on this station with these" said the Organian to Prophet.  
The Organian looked at the Tholian, and it took offense while the Iconian looked thoughtful. Pulling an energy spin out in thin air before it. Each hand filled with a burning fire of its plasma webbing.  
"We should be rid of these gaseous beings" the tholian rasped.  
"Still so violent, it and the Iconian" said the Organian.  
"Yet without them the Sphere builders could not be here to aide our plight" said the Prophet.  
"And without them the shield would struggle to hold back the tide of death."  
"To sink as low as this" said the Organian.  
Both beings vanished as they rejoined the 2d haze that was their gaseous state. A place of mind and consciousness.  
"Where have they gone?" said the Tholian.  
"Back to ether" said the Iconian.  
"The shared mind place?" said the Tholian.  
The Iconian nodded and went back to its thoughtful stance as was the Thrasian. The Talosian stood beside the Tholian now that its webs were gone.  
"They've declined much since ascending" said the Tholian.  
"Same as the devolved First race. Lost of memories from war, trapped in fear of those created. What do they call themselves now?" said Hegin.  
"The Founders" said the Iconian.  
Members of other elder races walked through the portal amid conversation; a Cytherian, Excalbian, Trelane, Metron and Douwd.  
"Not surprising the spacefaring races avoid our space. Torturing lower life like that, so debased" said the Cytherian.  
"Same as the fiend of Sha Ka Ree Entity" said the Excalbian.  
The lumbering silicon creature turned to look at the Iconian and nodded at the Tholian.  
"They killed him though" said the Douwd.  
"The galaxy was more the better for it. True we hoped he'd become less mad and return to his people but after a million years…" said the Cytherian.  
"Or the remnant slop on Vagra II" said the Metron.  
"That foul thing" said the Douwd.  
"And what busies your mind Iconian?" said the Excalbian.  
"Plans of war, do you have any?"  
"We should reign in the Bioplasmic organisms. When our enemy arrives they could find those beasts all at once, they could devour armadas."  
"Of course, the Tholian seeks genocide" said the Metron.  
"What of the parasites?! The mother parasites, bluegills and denevan neural parasites could be unleashed upon them, a war from within could wage as we prepare to fight" said the Talosian.  
"Biowarfare, how barbaric" said the Cytherian.  
"We can hope they begin with the delta quadrant" said the Iconian.  
"You hope they sweep aside the Borg before us?" said the Douwd.  
"Yes or that the Borg are kept busy."  
"We could do with one of their transwarp hubs. If there is a war and we engage on a galactic scale then from a hub we could launch attacks and escape. The Iconians don't have their ? portal technology. Thats why we scavenged the Tkon empire's portals. We need that ability back" said the Iconian.  
"What about the Federation?" said the Cytherian.  
"The First federation?" asked the Talosian.  
"No the humans"  
"Half savages" smiled a Metron, "I still look forward to them in the future, the politics of K2 societies reigning in the alpha quadrant. The day when they are ready to join us."  
"We welcome many to our shore but these new comers send death before their coming. A sad sign for extragalactic visitors" said the Cytherian.  
"Far too few survive to be. The Cytherian welcomed us, yet few others would" said the Douwd accusingly.  
"Your kind are here now" said the Metron.  
"The Nacene migration, they were extragalactic" said the Excalbian.  
The Douwd scowled not that the rock beast could tell.  
"If we had our reserves we could've manifested a planet" said the Trelane.  
"With 5d science, you'd open us to the matrix feeders when we are at our weakest" said the Talosian.  
"Could we seek more allies in the Gamma quadrant?" said the Cytherian.  
"Basic transwarp can only jump 1,600 light years, it would take us many months and much power. Power we can not spare. But we can use the 5d fields to mould life rampantly" said Metron.  
"To what end?" said the Excalbian.  
"Soldiers."  
"You mean slav…huh?" said the Cytherian.  
The Edo Gods manifested and exchanged data with the floating computer pillars.  
"What do we know of them?" asked the Excalbian.  
"Isolationist creators. Their megastructure was huge and pierced out from a pocket dimension. Now they're computer specialists for our transdimensional pockets" said the Iconian.


End file.
